Emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, law enforcement vehicles, military vehicles, and ambulances are often permitted by law, when responding to an emergency situation, to break conventional road rules in order to reach their destinations as quickly as possible (e.g., traffic lights, speed limits, etc.). To help reduce the risk of potential collisions with pedestrians and other vehicles, emergency vehicles are typically fitted with audible and/or visual warning devices, such as sirens and flashing lights, designed to alert the surrounding area of the emergency vehicle's presence. However, these warning devices alone are not always effective. For example, depending on the relative location/position of a given pedestrian or vehicle, the flashing lights of an emergency vehicle may be obscured such that the flashing lights are not be visible in time to provide a sufficient warning period. Furthermore, the siren may be obscured due to ambient noise, headphones, speakers, a person's hearing impairment, or the like such the siren would not be audible in time to provide a sufficient warning period. Depending on how quickly a given driver realizes the presence of an emergency vehicle, he or she may not have sufficient time to react accordingly by, for example, pulling his or her vehicle to the side of the road to clear a path for the emergency vehicle to pass. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method that addressed on or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.